


18 Sweeps Later NSFW Edition

by Grip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Earth C (Homestuck), F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Song references, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grip/pseuds/Grip
Summary: Sollux decides it's about time he lost his virginity and goes all out on Jade.





	18 Sweeps Later NSFW Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Optional content for 18 Sweeps Later. You don't have to read the safer for work component if you just want the explicit stuff, but it is recommended.
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place between Chapters 6 and 7 of 18 Sweeps Later. (I reused some text, to better contextualize it).

Sollux walks to the Recuperacoon, strips and gets in with Jade still on him; she follows suit as her hard erection rubs against his back.

JADE: lets get married!  
SOLLUX: the fuck is married?  
JADE: its like being in all quadrants the whole time!  
SOLLUX: i d0n't think i can d0 m0re than 0ne at a time.  
SOLLUX: i think it w0uld just be better if we picked 0ne and stuck with it.  
JADE: but i like being all of them with you. :(  
SOLLUX: i'm 0ld fashi0ned like that.  
JADE: so which one should we pick?

She slides into the sopor slime and sits in Sollux's lap; he wraps his arms tightly around her and wispers in her ear.

SOLLUX: (blackr0m, kismesis.)  
JADE: why?  
SOLLUX: (because y0u l00k cute when i ann0y y0u.)  
JADE: you can't see anything!  
SOLLUX: (i d0n't need t0 see t0 kn0w h0w cute y0u are.)

Sollux's weird alien bulge starts to grown harder and harder.

JADE: you mean right now?!  
SOLLUX: (n0, after 0ur nap, i want t0 be wide awake f0r it 0u0.)  
SOLLUX: (lets make it interesting t00.)  
JADE: i know! you don't wear a shirt for a week and i-  
SOLLUX: (if y0u win, i w0nt wear anything here f0r a m0nth and if y0u l0se, y0u have t0 let me ride 0n y0ur back fr0m n0w 0n.)  
JADE: deal!

He grips her tighter, until she can feel his heartbeat, as well as his genitals.

Hours pass by and Sollux doesn't loosen his grip, Jade starts to think he planned the whole thing. Just then, Sollux starts to grope her boobs and she's taken completely by surprise!

JADE: how long have you been awake?

Sollux doesn't respond and Jade panics so much, she manages to release her arms from his grasp. Quickly, she sticks her fingers him his sockets and he lets go of her, with a loud groan.

With that, Jade gets out of the Recuperacoon, as she now knows, this isn't just a typical blackrom encounter, but WAR!

Sollux chases after her, but she won't be caught off guard this time, as she's found his weakness! When Sollux gets close, she jabs three fingers into one socket and her tongue in another. As his sockets get warmer and warmer, Sollux moans with a sound equal parts pain and pleasure.

SOLLUX: 0W THAT REALLY FUCKING HURTS!

Jade pulls out, but that turned out to be a huge mistake.

JADE: sorry, are you ok?

Sollux gums her cheek, works his way down to her arms, then her stomach and lastly, her privates.

JADE: theres something you need to know, i have a PEEEN-

She couldn't finish what she was saying, because Sollux had already started to gently nibble the tip of her penis. He slowly works his way down the shaft and keeps his tongue licking at the tip; Jade's reproductive fluid fires right into his mouth and he swallows.

"unbelievable!" she thinks to herself, "how the hell is he this good?!"

Sollux continuously rubs and nibbles his soft gums back a fourth between the shaft and jade's third eye; she moans in anger. By the time he's done, not a drop of cum is left on her. Almost as if to mock her even further, he rolls back his lips and does a weird gummy grin at her.

Jade leers angrily at him, knowing she won't be outdone by one terrific blowjob.

JADE: now its my turn! >:(  
SOLLUX: are y0u sure ab0ut that? i'm the bl0w j0b king f0r a reas0n.

No, she had a far more devious plan in mind. She simply walks away.

SOLLUX: where are y0u g0ing?

He follows her footsteps and trips over a few things on the way. She knows that won't keep him distracted for long and quickly captchalogues a certain food Sollux WON'T be able to sink his gums into.

When Sollux finally catches up, Jade gives him the meaty byproduct.

SOLLUX: are y0u g0ing t0 chew this up and spit it in my m0uth?

Jade grins as he says this.

JADE: no, you are. >:)

Sollux tries to bite into the steak, but his smooth gums don't even make a dent. He then attempts to tear into into it, however, his toothless mouth just rubs the meat instead.

Jade masturbates furiously watching him try to eat something she could devour in 5 seconds. 15 minutes later and her dick is starting to feel a bit sore, so she stop and sees how far Sollux got.

JADE: did you even try?  
SOLLUX: yes, being the bl0w j0b king has s0me d0wn sides.

Jade's humiliation tactic didn't really work as well as she thought.

SOLLUX: what n0w?

Jade nips Sollux's cheek for saying that and watches him adorably wince. She moves to his lips, chomps down on them and then laps the blood up; Sollux retorts by gumming her lip again.

JADE: that tickles!

He doesn't stop, so she grabs a hold of his bulge and starts to rub; it slowly drips out mustard-colored genetic liquid. Jade rubs more and more and Sollux lets out a strange sigh that sounds a bit like a whimper.

The furrier of the two quickly runs to grab an empty bucket and places it directly below the stream the other had created; he begins to breath heavily and deeply.

JADE: should i join in?   
SOLLUX: nuh... *huff* 0h... *huff*

She takes that as a "no", as she watches him slowly fill the bucket halfway. When he's done, he lies down on the floor and concedes defeat.

The next day, Jade gets up early, captchalogues the 1/2 full bucket and gives it right to Sollux when he's still asleep. When he finally wakes up, he turns the braille on and looks mildly horrified.

JADE: i dare you to send that to kanaya.  
SOLLUX: i d0n't want descendants.

Jade licks his face and whispers.

JADE: (then i wont chew anymore food up for you ever again).  
SOLLUX: s0 it's descendants 0r starve?  
JADE: (pretty much. >:))

Sollux sighs, puts some pants on and leaves the bed room with the bucket in tow. Of course, he wasn't really going to give it to Kanaya or Rose.

JADE: i like that new shirtless look.  
SOLLUX: yes, *please* d0n't st0p staring at my scars.

He walks out of the front door annoyed by their proposition.

Jade takes a shower and puts on a shirt and a short skirt; so short in fact, her genitals poke out from them and they swing loosely.

She's about to sit down, when she hears knocking on the door, goes to see who it as and.. it's John! Jade quickly tucks her penis between her legs and hopes he doesn't notice.

After John leaves, Sollux comes back in, takes his pants off and sits on his girlfriend's lap.


End file.
